


Day 22 - Your Favorite Animal

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Nathmarc November, ft. disturbing facts about dolphins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc is torturing the art club with cursed dolphin facts.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Day 22 - Your Favorite Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Websites Used: https://unbelievable-facts.com/2015/08/dolphins-facts.html  
> https://panamajack.com/blogs/under-the-sea/7-reasons-dolphins-are-kind-of-jerks

The art club was having a discussion about their favorite animals.

Nathaniel tapped his pencil against his lips, “Um, I think dolphins are cool.”

Marc blinked, “Oh, really? I heard they kill their own babies.”   


Everyone froze.

“What?” Nathaniel wheezed out.

“Yeah, I found a website talking about it,” Marc explained. “Male dolphins think the babies are competing for the mom’s attention during mating season so they just… kill them. I heard the thought process explained as they can just make new ones.”

Everyone winced.

“Please stop,” Nathaniel muttered, thoroughly horrified. Marc simply smiled wider, and Nathaniel knew he had dug his own grave.

“On another website, I found out that dolphins kill baby porpoises for sport,” Marc exclaimed, a gremlin looking grin on his face, “They use echolocation to internally damage them.”

Rose let out a terrified gasp.

“Marc, stop,” Nathaniel pleaded.

Marc simply continued on, regardless of the art club’s pleas, “There were some dolphins playing volleyball.”

Marinette blinked, “Well, that’s not that bad.”

“The ball was a baby shark. They only stopped when humans stepped in.”

“Nevermind.”

“Male dolphins also kidnap female dolphins from other pods and force her to be a baby maker,” The writer resumed. 

“Why,” Alix put her head in her hands, “Why are you doing this?”

Marc opened his mouth, about to spout out another fact, before Nathaniel reached out, grabbing his face and dragging him down into a kiss. The art club silently cheered, for the cursed dolphin facts were spouted no more. Nathaniel released his boyfriend from the kiss, the noiret staring down dreamily at him. “Now, please shut up about this and never bring it up again.”

“O...Okay.”


End file.
